


Hallejuah

by AntheaAnonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Catholic too, M/M, Okay so this is a drabble, There's a bit of naughty stuff in church, don't look at me like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAnonymous/pseuds/AntheaAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas and his family put the Roman in Roman Catholic. But Lovino's normal church schedule changes when a certain Spaniard is the newest member of the congregation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallejuah

Sundays, get up 6 am sharp. Shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, 6:45. Arrive at church by 6:55, get into a pew by 7:00. 

Then it began, the priest came, "Good morning everyone," then came the hymns and the prayers and the same exact routine that every other Sunday mass had. Not that Lovino personally minded too much, he didn't like things boring, but this was church. There wasn't much you could do about it. 

But something broke the routine. A pair of emerald eyes, on him. The pews made to columns of sorts, Lovino doubted that was even the right word to describe the way they were but nevertheless, the pew directly across from them had a three person family. A mother, father and son. And that son had the biggest pair of emerald Lovino had ever seen, and as previously stated they were on him. Lovino didn't know what to do, so he just huffed and turned his eyes away. Fool, didn't he know it was rude to stare. 

They all stood and either sang, hummed or simply and respectably listened to the hymn. Lovino was apart of the last category, but the boy had been was singing, and much to his surprise it wasn't horrible. Oh great, now Lovino was staring. Curse him, the boy was about his age probably. Approximately his height maybe the guy had an inch on him, the other's skin was a little darker, more sun-kissed against his olive complexion. And his hair was a dark brown, messy but neat all at the same time. Lovino just wanted to run his hands through it. Then the next moment was when the boy decided to look over and their eyes met. Oh lord. The other looked him over and gave a small smile and Lovino immediately looked away. Who was this guy? To Lovino he was a mystery he just wanted to solve, or at least get some clues that could tell him something. He had never seen him before, he must be new to town. With school out in this lazy town getting baked daily in the hazy summer sun not much happened and without school teenagers' word of mouth didn't get around too much. Lovino decided his entire presence was equally intriguing and infuriating. 

Over the next few Sundays the stolen glances had continued, and Lovino found himself wanting to know something, anything about the other teen who should belong in the choir because he probably had the best voice here besides the actual people in the choir. Lovino wanted to at least have a name for this boy. And that he got, along with a few more things, Feliciano, ever the friendly one, had spoken to him. His name was Antonio, from Spain. A place in Valencia, they had moved here in the end of June and now in the middle of August they had finally been settled enough to start regularly attending church in the small California town. This was like a game of cat of mouse for the two them, one Sunday they were both walking in at the same time and Lovino's eyes were on Antonio as he knelt and made the sign of the cross but as the Spaniard finished he sent a wink to Lovino with a grin and the Italian almost had a heart attack. 

Oh. He wasn't actually developing a crush on the Spaniard he had never spoken to, well their eyes said enough and sometimes small smiles but still. It was a possibly, but hell. He had enough of this. He was finishing this game finally. He had noticed Antonio had been alone that day, that meant more eyeballing from the Spaniard, and for Lovino, Feliciano had slept through his alarm and his grandfather was out of town. Everyone was leaving but he stayed at the back of the crowd and then his arm darted out and he promptly grabbed the collar of Antonio's shirt pulling him backwards and pushed him into the empty confession box and walked in behind him shutting the flimsy door then crossed his arms. 

"What the hell is the point of staring at me the entire mass every single Sunday?" He barked in a struggled whisper, not wanting to make too much noise. 

The green eyed Spaniard looked to him still surprised but then smiled, "You don't keep your eyes to yourself either." He said with a bit of amusement and just a touch of sass. That little shit. 

"I shouldn't have to if you're staring at me." Lovino snipped. 

"Well, ah Mr. Vargas, no? I talked to your brother, he told me that you've been trying to find out about me." He smiled, "I wonder why.." He hummed. 

"Obviously because-" Because what exactly? Lovino knew lots of people looked at him, Antonio was no different than everyone in that sense, but why was he so infatuated with this one stranger who looked at him? Because he was looking back, he was staring at Antonio all the same. Because he couldn't keep his eyes off that man.

Practically pressed against each other neither seemed to mind, actually they both seemed to be leaning into each other's bodies. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but admire how they fit together. Lovino was quieted by all the thoughts pouring into him and he just stared at the boy and found himself just wanting to kiss him. They couldn't- This was not okay, not because they were both male, he was over that, he was 99.9% when he got to the Lord's pearly gates that God would say he could come in to, well okay- If he went to hell that was for an entirely different list of reasons besides his sexuality. But they were in the confession box. One could not just start making out with an almost stranger in a confession box, where you were suppose to be confessing for your sins not making them. But despite that they both seemed to throw their worries to the wind and they met each other's lips and Lovino's hands went to cup Antonio's face and Antonio's hands on his shoulders. 

One thing led to another, Antonio kneeling in front of him, his own pants coming down and it turned out Antonio's mouth could do something other than sing. They were both a hot fucking mess by the end of it, hair messed and mused, lips kiss swollen, their dress shirts pulled from their pants and wrinkled, and Antonio turned to him, not like there was much room for him to turn and giggled, "I feel blessed." He then turned to cackling over his own lame joke. Lovino just smiled a bit rolling his eyes and put a hand over the Spaniard's mouth. "Be quiet," he whispered. 

Then they made their way out grinning in the fact they got away with that but they were met by several, well three, painfully familiar faces. The Father, Antonio's actual father, then of course Lovino's grandfather who managed to make it home early. Lovino's face dropped and his mouth hung open, "I-" he then closed his mouth and burned red. Antonio was a similar color and just managed a half-hearted smile that a guilty child gave to their mother when they were caught and decided to put his hands together as in prayer and come out with. 

"Hallejuah?"


End file.
